A Frosty Reunion
by themeldgirl
Summary: After years of living the life of a normal citizen, Clover is back at WOOHP and ready to kick butt! But will she get used to the changes in her life as well as in that of her friends? Can she be of help to Blaine as he works through his PTSD. And was is with the sudden cold weather? A sequel to: The Return. Read that one first!
1. Chapter 1

Recap:

In her early adult years, Clover left the Totally Spies and WOOHP. Though she and Blaine had broken up, she could no longer look past Jerry's willingness to sacrifice agents for whatever better good he had planned.

Years later, after graduating from Arts School and living in London, on a visit back to LA, Clover discovers Blaine is alive, Helga is back, and Sam in engaged! To a newly reformed Tim Scam of all people ! Alex replaces Jerry's WOOHP heir Sam, behind the desk and wishes to be back in action.

Long story short. They save Blaine (who was a prisoner), Helga vanishes (or dies) and Britney had turned betrayed the gang only to regret her actions and be brainwashed by Terry and his LAMOS crew. Saved, she is still currently held in the WOOHP prison for her rehabilitation.

Sam and Tim get married, Clover and a wheelchair bound Blaine slowly rekindle their romance, and Alex is finally free to go back on missions, with Sam learning the ropes from Jerry.

Clover cautiously returns to WOOHP.

1.

"Okay so someone tell me WHY we're having this sleepover again?" Clover demanded, pouting at the thought of sleeping on the floor rather than her glamorous King sized bed.

"Uh hello!"

"Clover!"

She watched her two best friends roam around their old Malibu beach house, now owned by Sam and her (weird) fiancé Tim. Sam was in a usual green robe her hair down, Alex in a comfortable yet cute red shirt and yellow shorts, her hair too short to style it in any particular way. Sam was laying out comfortable blankets and colorful pillows beside their old fish tank, Alex cradling a gigantic bucket of popcorn, struggling to place another yet popped one next to the microwave.

Alex danced with her arms full, never dexterous when she needed to be.

"Come on Clover!" She moaned, wishing either of the women would come help her. Neither did. "Tomorrow is your first day back at WOOHP! We have to celebrate that!"

Clover folded her arms, pleased nonetheless at the fabric of her new cute ocean themed summer pjs. Seashells and turtles and jellyfish (and sparkles) oh my!

"I wonder what kind of boring paperwork slash administrative day our sous-chef Samantha has in store for us." She grimaced, stealing a glance at the suddenly indignant redhead.

"Hey!" She said "I'm returning as Jerry's right hand tomorrow as well. Tomorrow is also my first day back! Of sorts …" She trailed off.

Clover and Alex chuckled.

"And next month," they sang in unison, "You're getting married!"

Sam blushed as red as her hair.

"Ahem ladies," she coughed, "One thing at a time. Tonight." She smiled, pulling bottles of margarita and tequila mixes seemingly out of nowhere, "we party!"

To amp up the nostalgia, the girls played all of their favorite bands (Ricky Mathis, Way no Way etc…) and danced around in each other's arms, cherishing their past and present, their now and their youth.

Taking shots at cheesy romantic lines in their favorite movies, talking about past boyfriends and current loves (they stayed clearly from Blaine as the subject was still too blurry to determine), oohing and awing (and a few blehs from Clover) as Sam recounted the blooming love between Scam and her.

"The Bridge effect or something!" Clover tipsily declared, "You saved his life so the feelings of danger and excitement Scam had were confused with love!"

"For several years?" Sam pouted, knowing her friend meant nothing malicious.

"Powerful effect." Alex added with a hiccup.

"Yeah to the point he would roll on the floor to propose!" Clover laughed as she rolled on the floor.

Clearly, the ladies were far gone in their partying.

A regret that came quickly the next day when they were cruelly WOOHPed in their sleep, waking up to the terrifyingly long and steep tunnels. They landed with a thud on a new, larger and more glamorous couch. All three moaned, each holding their heads and stomachs.

"WHY!" Clover demanded in the loudest voice she could muster. Which was not very loud.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hungover on your first day back. I must say I'm surprised at you Sam and Clover."

"What about Alex?" Sam moaned. Technically Alex was still Jerry's second in command.

Jerry turned, as did the two woman. Alex somehow, was still fast asleep.

He chuckled.

"Since it is your first day, but your second first day, I thought i would cut you a little slack."

"By giving us a roller coaster ride after a night of drinking?" Clover whispered.

"By making you sign your papers now, getting your X-powders back. New and improved of course. And your new uniforms. After that I leave you all day to shop or nurse your hangovers or go to the beach. Whatever it is you wish to do."

Clover was shocked into silence. Of course their first day being a friday was a little weird, but WOOHP had done much weirder things before.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jerry smiled. "You two and Alex of course, who is being reassigned onto active mission duty."

"YAY!" They shrieked in harmony, their headaches suddenly forgotten. Alex woke up with a start, grumpy to have been disturbed.

It was a beautiful and sunny weekend, and the women could think of nothing but to celebrate the new chapter in their lives by, of course, eating sushi and shopping.

As Sam bent over to pick up a discarded piece of trash (hello the garbage was right there!) Clover stopped to look at her reflection in the window, not sure what she was expecting to see. A change? The same? She trembled as a strange cold wind hit her. Easily forgotten as Alex wrapped her arms around her. Maybe just a powerful AC.

Xxxxx

Welcome back! I didn't think I would write another one, but the itch was too strong! I hope you enjoy this new adventure for my favorite girls!  
Forgive my clumsy writing style as I've just started again and was too excited to publish before checking everything!

Thank you to my regulars and to the new readers!  
If you haven't, read the first book The Return, as this is a direct sequel! Thx !


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Though returning to WOOHP would be full time, Clover never liked to be away from Blaine for too long. She returned from their wonderful weekend of shopping with an anxious breath, holding it in until she could see his state. His therapist had encouraged her to leave him alone after the first month or so, but it still unnerved her.

Blaine had lost almost six years of his life to imprisonment and a catatonic state. Mind control or whatever. Who could possibly deal with all of this with ease?

Blaine had been almost catatonically depressed his first month back, and Clover had not let him be alone a single moment. He barely acknowledged those around him, only squeezing Clover's hand when he needed help with basic needs such as cleaning and the bathroom.

Cleaning Clover had insisted on. He wouldn't move himself to shower or bathe, so she would walk him into a grand shower, taking the time to wash them both, trying to make him feel included, but also normal. Everyone showered.

The greatest surprise was his reaction to Tim Scam. Clover came into the living room of Tim and Sam's house, where Clover and Blaine had been staying since their return, to find Tim covering Blaine's legs with a blanket and setting a warm coffee on the tray held by his wheelchair. Tim had been especially kind to Blaine this past month, volunteering to look after him whenever Clover had to step out, whether for work or her own mental health. But things like this Clover no longer found too surprising about him, though she still enjoyed their sarcastic and bitter banter.

No, Blaine's sudden return to himself had been when he'd seen Tim Scam for the first time, as Clover and Alex wheeled him into Sam's house (and his new home for the time being). Clover and Blaine had stayed in a hotel until then, but Sam thought it better for him to be surrounded by love and friends. Tim had been waiting in the living room, having created a wheelchair friendly space for him. At the sight of him, the silent Blaine's eyes shined with anger, and with a growl, he used his still very present upper body strength to hurl himself out of the chair.

Before any of the women had time to register what was happening, Blaine had lunged himself onto a very surprised Tim and knocked him to the floor.

"Why are you here Scam?" Blaine had spat, suddenly awake and back in spy mode.

Sam had run to help the struggling Tim while glaring at the other spies, who were leaning on each other they were laughing so strongly. Blaine was confused by the laughter and Sam's concern, by Tim's lack of struggle.

And truly they were happy. It had been a first sign of life since his rescue. Slowly but surely they continued from there.

Blaine would get up by himself, shower and bathe by himself. Even make food for himself from time to time (though the stove was a little too high.) Alex didn't move in though she spent much time with them, also caring for Blaine. Doctor Don (Alex's WOOHP doctor boyfriend) refused to check him in the house however. Leaving and moving around was also good for him, so Blaine was forced to leave from time to time. Sometimes, Clover had to force him.

And though he was doing better. Hell, last week he'd even smiled at one of Clover's passive aggressive remarks, it was by no means a full recovery. Not yet. Perhaps never.

Like today, as Clover silently observed the scene, Blaine was surely in the midst of his black dog, barely registering that Tim had given him a cup of coffee.

Tim turned as he head Clover put down her keys, giving her a pained smile. She smiled back and said nothing, making her way towards Blaine.

"I see Mr. Sam made you coffee. Wow that is like, way nicer than anything he's done for me!"

Tim smirked.

"I'm not going to drink it though, it's no chai and it's no latte! Hello cavemen much? So unless you want me to throw it away, and I know you hate waste! You gotta drink it."

Blaine gave a small smile. He sighed and picked up the cup.

"Good old black coffee." He said, giving Clover a cheeky look. "Nothing better."

"Seriously." Tim chuckled. "How gross is it that people have it another way?"

They shared a conspicuous look, chuckling some more as Clover pulled out her tongue.

She quietly thanked Tim for his help, knowing he would notice her softly closing eyes. Blaine also noticed, though both were still underestimating his recuperation. Or perhaps no matter what happens, no matter how much he struggled with his new life, he could never completely let Clover out of his mind. Even when everyone around him, the girls, Jerry, Tim, his therapist and even Clover told him that his focus was to be on himself and himself alone; his mind always came back to her.

As she opened back her eyes, their glances met, and nothing in the world could have disturbed them.

Almost nothing.

Tim turned to the television set, blaring large red. A WOOHP perk that recognized any villain on the run or missing if caught on camera. And the camera had just found a face.

They all stared at the image of a handsome man, doing his best to walk past a crowd on the boardwalk unnoticed.

"Isn't that …. Jazz Hands?"

Hey everyone! Thank you so so so so so so much for all the positive feedback since I put out the first chapter! You are all so sweet and totally made my month! Or months even heehee! Sorry for the slow releases but I have just moved and preparing for that was phew! Crazy!

So for the new readers: This is a sequel read the first one!

Old readers: Confusing, I know since I didn't precise it clearly (newbie writer here please indulge me ^^ ) But the first few chapters in this book take place BEFORE the epilogue of the previous book. I will let you know when we finally get past the epilogue point :)

Thank you everyone for your support ! Enjoy enjoy !


End file.
